


dream of fire

by Athenova



Series: Wildfire [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Romance, Dark Past, Explicit Language, Farmer girl is an asshole, Fluff and Angst, Might be OOC, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Violence, Penny is a sweetheart, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Sebastian is.... well Sebastian, Slavic Mythology & Folklore - Freeform, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athenova/pseuds/Athenova
Summary: For as long as he could remember, Sebastian would always have dreams of fire.Wild fires, reducing all they meet to ash.When best friends Natalya Voronova, Elena Kolesarova and Viktor Horváth arrive in Stardew Valley, after inheriting old Dima's farm, the town is intrigued. But Natalya's steps leave a spark behind them.This spark will begin a fire that may swallow everything.
Relationships: Alex/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Alex/Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Penny/Player (Stardew Valley), Sam & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Series: Wildfire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103600
Kudos: 2





	dream of fire

When Sebastian was but a child, his dreams would be tormented.  
Visions of fire, consuming all that he loved, possessed or held in his life, haunted his nights like the ghosts he dreaded. Within seconds, Sebastian witnessed his town, his friends, his family succumb under the fire.  
  
But it always left him unharmed.

  
As he wet his pillow with tears, small fists tugging on his bedsheets as he attempted to wake up from the nightmares, questions hung by his neck, by his lips, by his throat. But  _ why?  
_ _ Why was he the only one left behind, untouched by the fire? _

  
  
  
  


The years drifted away. Sebastian was no longer a child. He had grown into a fine young man, lean and tall, and extraordinarily pale. As his friends described him, “a young vampire in making.” He never minded the accusation. It always brought an amused smirk on his lips, a playful spark of light in his deep purple eyes.

The dreams of fire subsided. Perhaps he grew out of them. The fear of a fire faded away steadily. The lit cigarette held almost tenderly, like a lover’s touch. Between his fingers mattered more to him than mere visionary experiences, transient to his mind and fleeting before the dawn.  
He runs a hand through inky black hair, a purple tint gleaming through. He stood in the open air, exposed to the morning air, the mountain breeze gently toying with his hair. He was supposed to be here for barely 10 minutes, after all, he had work to catch up to and this short exile from his basement was just a smoke break.   
  
He didn’t know how much time passed; His entire life felt like a still picture, frozen in time. 

  
  
“This town is dull,” He thought bitterly, letting an innate tendency for a more luxurious life spring up. A long sip on the cigarette. “And it holds nothing for me anymore.”

  
He exhaled, letting the cloud of ash escape his lungs. “As _if_ there’s any future for anyone in this hole.” He threw his cigarette on the ground, stomping on it, reducing it to a crumpled piece of garbage with no value.  
Momentarily, Sebastian thought he saw his eyes reflect on the cigarette. He scoffed and adjusted his hoodie, making his way home. Back to work.  
  
  


As if he could do any different. This town’s people were chained within its own borders, lifeless talking corpses, with the few exceptions, them being his friends.  
  
Sebastian had convinced himself he wouldn’t be like the mass. Whether was this achievable or not, it wasn't too much of his concern.

* * *

That night, Sebastian dreamt of fire again. This time, he found himself drawn to the fire. An odd warmth embracing his body, the flames licking at his lean figure, but he felt no burn spread to his body, nor the fear he felt as a child.

The fire approached him, and he didn’t flinch. Within the fire raging, he could have sworn he saw a blue glint gleam within the fire.  Frozen blue eyes, staring back at his dark ones.  His mind was instantly swept away, magnetized to the blue eyes, unblinking and solemn, looking through his soul as if it was transparent.

The light leaked within his eyelids as he felt his body wake up and the dream fading away. The frozen blue eyes faded away from view…. But it was all Sebastian could recall when he woke up.  
He cared not about the fires drawn to him, nor the darkness. But the blue eyes were something he couldn’t recall before in his dreams.  
And it was all he could see around him. Those electrifying eyes… where had he seen them before?  
  
  
He climbed up the stairs from his basement, allowing the gentle morning light to fall upon him as if something shaped him from the heavens. His eyes squinted at the sudden light, allowing them to adjust as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
  
The house was quiet, unusually so. _What time was it either way?_ Robin must already be at the shop, Maru at the clinic. He pulled his mug from the cupboard and headed towards the coffeemaker.  
  
Yoba, even if it was 3 pm, if he didn’t get a taste of coffee after getting out of bed, he wouldn’t be able to wake up. Sebastian pressed the machine to work and waited, mug in hand.  
The smell of coffee soon wafted through the room, eliciting a small, pleased groan from him.

“Early today, aren’t we?” A small voice called out behind him. 

Turning around to see no one but Robin, his mother, cheerful and bright as ever, as if she were the Sun personified. Her hair caught up in her usual ponytail, and smile caring, a stroke of kindness radiating in her face. Today, she looked as if she were an entity brighter than any celestial body, joy bouncing off her every movement.  
  
It made Sebastian smile a little himself, a bit. He was never a morning person, to be fair, but he couldn’t help but feel his lips curl up a bit, seeing her smile, and so genuinely at that.

  
  
“Thought I’d make a change today,” He replied, taking the jug of coffee out of the machine and pouring some steaming hot coffee onto his mug. “Sounds like you’re surprised.”

  
“Well, to be fair I am,” Robin giggled, beckoning him to pass her the jug. “You’re usually asleep.”

  
“Not today.” He said, giving her the jug with a smirk. 

That’s when Sebastian would usually push his hair out of his face and descend back to his basement. But seeing his mother humming, pure joy washed over her face made him curious.  
Robin always was a cheerful and happy person. It was just in her blood. Albeit, such happiness was unexpected. Was today Demetrius’ birthday, and he had forgotten?  
  
He addressed his concerns directly.

“Is there something happening today? You’re unusually cheerful today.”  
  


  
Robin stopped pouring coffee on her mug to look at Sebastian with a cheeky grin.

“Haven’t you heard, Sebby?” She said, putting the jug back to the coffeemaker and blowing on her coffee, hoping to reduce its boiling temperature. “We’re having some new arrivals today. I’m going to pick them up any time now.”

  
Sebastian’s eyebrow quirked.

  
“New arrivals? Who in Yoba’s name would pick coming to Pelican Town?”  
  
  
“Two city girls, who are fed up with the bustle and hustle of Zuzu and decided to cure their burnout here.” Robin winked. A tone of uncertainty colored her voice out of the blue, making Sebastian squint. “Or at least, that’s what Lewis told me.”  
  
  
“I find that hard to believe.”  
  
  
“One of these girls is old Dima’s granddaughter!” Robin’s voice returned to its usual cheerful tone, completely ignoring Sebastian’s remark. “You remember Dima, right?”

  
  
Sebastian nodded. Who could forget Dima? The strange farmer with the even stranger accent and unusual kindness, who worked tirelessly for the Voronov Farm. He remembers the strange language he spoke. Sometimes, in his dreams, he heard a feminine voice speak the language of old Dima. And such a voice would lull him to the black again.  
  
Sebastian wished he had taken foreign language courses. If only he knew what language soothed the 8-year-old himself’s nightmares so easily.  
  


  
“They seem to be nice girls,” Robin interrupted his thoughts with her voice, sweet as sunshine. “And also on your age. Perhaps you could seize the chance to befriend them.” She chided.  
  
Sebastian rolled his eyes with an annoyed huff. “I might give it a shot.”  
  
“I’d really appreciate it if you did.”

“When are they coming?” Sebastian was desperately attempting to change the subject, wanting to avoid his mother’s chiding. She always chewed on him for being rather reclusive.  
Maybe she was right. Perhaps he’d have to pull himself together, perhaps these girls were into the same things as him.  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
“They must be here in a couple of minutes,” Robin seemed to be surprised at her own forgetfulness. She forgot about their bus arriving completely, and a growing sense of anxiety gnawed back at her neck. “So I should probably take off.” Putting down her coffee mug, she dashed out of the door, seizing a jacket with her.

Sebastian sighed as he took a large, satisfying sip of his coffee. Deep inside him, a part of him wished to know who these mysterious women were.  
Dima’s granddaughter? Maybe she had the same strange accent as he. Maybe she was as strong and restless as he.  
Perhaps she was the pair of blue eyes that rose by the fire in his dreams.


End file.
